This project's objective is to develop a service that will facilitate the use of research-based measurement modules to evaluate local drug abuse prevention efforts. The research team will accomplish several tasks: (1) Assemble a wide variety of mediators, moderators, and outcome measures useful for evaluating drug prevention programs; (2) Evaluate the overall reliability and validity of these measures, as well as the measurement reliability and validity for certain demographic subgroups; (3) Two methods of condensing long variable scales will be examined for reliability and validity. One method will involve the selection of items based on item analysis. The second will involve the selection of items via random sampling.; and (4) During Phase II, an Internet-based evaluation system will be developed and tested. This system will provide a structured method for designing and completing evaluation projects. The goal is to eliminate many of the challenges currently faced by local evaluators. System users will receive active guidance in creating appropriate evaluation designs and selecting suitable measures. This automated system will allow users to construct surveys (paper and pencil as well as Internet-administered), collect data, create databases, analyze data, and receive reports that summarize findings at both a technical and non-technical level.